


Until That Fire Burns You

by tasty_kate



Series: Fire Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fire Series, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/pseuds/tasty_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy always flirts. It's in her nature. So what's the harm, right? Save from when the object of her flirtation gives her a taste of her own medicine...and them some. (This is Part 3. Read "Playing With Fire" & "And That Fire Burns Brightly" first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until That Fire Burns You

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted to LiveJournal, FF.net, and Teaspoon and an Open Mind. A user on FF.net, lemonfox2002, continued my story as I had major writer's block as to how to continue this story.

Several human sleep cycles have passed since the Doctor last teased Amy mercilessly. And apparently the last one did the trick because she hasn’t approached him at all since then. Not even to have a casual chat. It was almost concerning but then the Doctor had other things to worry about than the wavering fidelity of human females, even if it was a lot of fun to play with.

So it is as a complete surprise when the Doctor takes a rare sit next to the console and finds Amy coming down the stairs… in something that could technically be called pyjamas, though that was a generous word for her attire. He doesn’t let his eyes linger and instead just perks up and gives her the trained complete oblivious look that he is sure has made her quite cross these past few weeks.

“Amy! I see you’re… dressed for bed; what is keeping you up?”

His Scottish companion doesn’t respond and continues to make a bee line straight to him. Uh oh.

Before he has a chance to even put his hands up, she has swung each of her legs on either side of him, trapping him and lets her bottom hover right above his lap. When did she get so fast? Better question yet, when did he get so slow?

“Doctor,” she whispers into his ear, ginger hair tickling the side of his face, “you know fairly well what is keeping me up.”

Amy has the upper hand yet again and there isn’t a damn thing he can do about it. He feels absolutely helpless like his voice is stuck in his throat. The thing is, he’s already upped the stakes and now that Amy has her head back in the game, she’s playing fairly. This is extremely very not good.

His thoughts are interrupted when he feels Amy touch his thighs with her legs. He takes a large swallow and feels his hand unconsciously clenching and unclenching.

“You’ve been a naughty boy. You’ve even dared to touch me with my husband in the room. You got me figured out, all right. I love this. I love this being wrong, but feel so right. I love being almost caught by Rory who I love most and is the one thing keeping us finally getting what we want.” She slowly begins to press down on his crotch and although he tries to stay neutral, it is so, well, hard not to respond. Slowly, she moves her hips along his trousers, pushing towards his torso. He bites his lip.

“You know I could never have you.” She emphasizes this with grind against him and he feels his trousers quickly becoming uncomfortable. Her mouth, every time she speaks, is slightly touching his ear lobe. He can barely feel it but the breath from her tickles the inside of his ear and is driving him mad.

“Not completely, at least,” she finishes her thought with another drag of her hips over his now hard cock. Amy is lost in the friction and forgets her dirty talk as she moves her hips with such practiced grace. She makes soft moans and groans above him, becoming over-whelmed.

His hands on their own accord have found their way to her hips. His fingers graze along the tops of her pyjama bottoms and the touch of his skin against her suddenly feels too intimate. Which is ludicrous, considering what they’re doing. Apparently Amy feels the same way because she softly gasps and widens her eyes.

What _are_ they doing? This could get carried away. He almost wants it to.

The feeling of her gyrating against his hard cock is making his own breath come in short. Her shorts keep riding up and he begins to see a small wet spot forming on his trousers from her dragging her cunt against him.

He feels that familiar pressure start to build at the bottom of his abdomen as Amy continues to grind against him. He can’t let that happen. That would be going too far. Not with Amy. Not with Rory’s wife.

Amy is moving faster, her head dropped back and her mouth opened slightly as she pants for air. Her neck looks entirely way too tempting and he pushes away his thoughts as he leans in to kiss her collar bone. The touch of his lips on her skin skyrockets Amy out of his lap. She gives him a quick look, flushed face from arousal and possible embarrassment.

And then she turns around and leaves.


End file.
